Danny Phantom meets the Teen Titans
by Whovian521
Summary: My first fan fiction. Post TUE,Clockwork didn't save Danny's family and friends. Danny finds him self in Jump city with a group of superheroes. Rated T for safety. Review please.
1. GO

**Hello, if you didn't read the summary this is my first fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy! Oh, also, in this timeline TUE occurred after D-Stabilized, but Danny was still 15 when it happened. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans; if I did they would have never been canceled. **

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V. <strong>

Deep in the Ghost Zone Clockwork watched a scene play out before him on one of his viewing screens. It was the day Danny fought his future self. Clockwork felt a pang of guilt again as he saw Danny's friends and family die. He knew he could have saved them, but he also knew for the better future Danny had to leave. Not for the first time Clockwork wished that there was another way, but he knew there wasn't.

"Clockwork!" Clockwork sighed and turned around to come face to face with a pair of angry Observants.

The omnipotent ghost replied in an annoyed voice, "Yes?"

The first Observant said angrily, "The boy is still a threat!"

The second Observant continued, "He could still become evil!"

Clockwork shifted to his middle age form and countered, "There is always a chance for one to become evil. I have merely placed him on the path with the greatest reward."

The first Observant, still angry, said, "That requires the greatest risk!"

Clockwork frowned slightly, "To your selves?" Unable to form a counter the pair stood there fuming. Clockwork shifted to his old man form and said, "I know what I'm doing. Now, care to observe the door?" The Observants, though still angry, complied and left the room. When they left the room Clockwork shifted to his toddler form and looked at a beaten up thermos on a shelf. If one looked closely enough they would be able to see a hairline fracture on the thermos, as if something was trying to break out.

Shifting back to his middle age form, Clockwork looked back at his view screens. One of the images showed Danny with five other teens. The image faded to show a city with a space ship preparing to vaporize a city. And in the last one showed the same city with smoke entering the sky line and a figure laughing maniacally in the sky, shooting the city with green energy beams.

Clockwork muttered, "Everything is the way it's supposed to be." But just because it was the way it was suppose to be, didn't mean he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's P.O.V.<strong>

I sighed as I walked the streets of the city I was in, I think it was called Jump city. I didn't really pay attention to names anymore since I went through almost seven cities each month. Waves of guilt and anger coursed through me as I remembered why I was running, because my family and friends (and Mr. Lancer) died almost a year ago when my evil future self came to the past to solidify his future.

I had promised them I would never become _Him_, and I knew to become Dan I had to go to Vlad. So I ran, I ran away from the only life I knew, my past and my future. I had to hide from Vlad and his cronies, so I always wore a black hoodie with white lighting streaks on the arms, along with black jeans that tucked into black combat boots.

My heightened hearing picked something coming from the sky. I looked up to see a green streak hit the ground a few blocks away at lightning speed and create a large green cloud that quickly dissipated. I stood there for a minute debating whether I should investigate or not only to be hear the sound of people screaming. Making up my mind I ran in the direction of the sounds only to come to street that looked like a war broke out.

I first noticed the smoking crater in the middle of the street, but my eyes were drawn towards a small group further down. A teenage girl with long red hair, her hands in what looked like handcuffs, and glowing green eyes fighting a teenage boy with an outfit that made him look like a Christmas tree. I watched in fascination as the girl, who I believed was an alien, based on the fact that she had super strength and glowing green eyes and the boy, who I realized was Robin, Batman's apprentice, duke it out on the streets.

Robin was good, I gave him that, but he was at a severe disadvantage, as he was fully human. "_I may have to intervene,"_ I thought as I watched Robin get thrown across the street. My eyes widened as I saw the girl jump up and prepared to hit Robin full force, only to be knock to the side by a green… ram? I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I saw the ram transform into a green boy in a purple and black jumpsuit with a ridiculous mask on. _"Ah, a shape shifter, I haven't seen one of those since Bertrand."_

I groaned internally as the boy and Robin talked oblivious to the fact that the girl was recovering. _"You don't just stop fighting to make small talk,"_ I thought. The two boys finally turned their attention to the girl who was lifting up a bus to chuck it at them. The two dodged the bus, only for another guy in a hoodie catch it and throw it to the side.

The new guy yelled out angrily, "Yo, whose been messing up my neighborhood!"

The green boy said accusingly, "She started it." "_Great," _I thought_, "A joker."_ The girl began walking up to the trio only to hit her cuffs on the ground hard enough to shake the street. The parts that held her hands fell uselessly to the ground. I cocked an eyebrow at this, "_Why would she do that unless…"_ As the girl raised her hands I anticipated what was going to happen next and I knew that the three boys didn't have any defense for it.

My mind set, I transformed into my alter ego, Danny Phantom. As the two rings formed around I took the time to reflect that this was my first time going ghost to actually fight since the accident. My look overall hadn't changed that much, I still wore my jumpsuit and I still had my DP insignia on my chest. The only things I had changed were that I had laced my boots with steel and I had sowed small one inch squares of steel onto the knuckles of my fists, they were small, but with my strength they hurt a lot. I also wore a modified specter defector with a Fenton Thermos and a few other ghost hunting tools in case any ghosts decided to fight me. As the rings reached by head my icy blue eyes became toxic neon green and my raven black hair became stark snow white.

The girl's hands glowed bright green as she flung energy bolts at the trio. I rushed in front of them ignoring their shocked reactions as I raised a green shield to protect us. I grunted as her energy bolts hit the shield with a force that rivaled Skulker's missiles.

When she stopped firing, the four of us charged from the smoke towards the rampaging girl, dodging her energy blasts at the same time. Her energy blasts missed us only to hit everything else, cars building, lampposts, and more were damaged in the girl's onslaught. The four of us regrouped behind the bus she threw. She stopped throwing energy blasts only to sink to her knees. _"Probably tired from shooting some many bolts,"_ I thought.

The guy in the hoodie said, "Girl's going to wreck the whole city."

Robin hit his fist into his palm saying determinedly, "I won't let her. I won't lose this fight." At some unspoken command we all charged from our hiding place, only to be stopped by a massive black, raven shaped energy wall. I staggered slightly at the sudden and unexpected increase in spiritual energy.

I was brought back to my senses when a feminine, but cold voice spoke from behind us, "Maybe… fighting isn't the answer." I turned my head to see a girl in a purple cloak with a hood over her face covering it in shadows. She lowered the barrier as we turned are heads to the girl who was still on her knees with her hands smoking.

Robin spoke up in a commanding tone, "Stand down."

The guy in the hoodie asked, "So what, you think you're the boss or something."

Robin replied, "Just give me a chance." The boy backed off as Robin walked towards the panting girl. The girl got up with her fists glowing in green energy and walked towards Robin who held his hands up and spoke quietly to calm the girl. The girl calmed down and allowed Robin to approach her and take her handcuffs off with a tool he got from his belt. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the girl took Robin by the neck and kissed him. After a few seconds she threw him to the ground and said, "If you do not wish to be destroyed you will leave me alone." After she said that she flew off into the sky. Silence took hold of the street until the green boy asked.

"So I'm Beast Boy, who are you?"

* * *

><p>I looked over the street and assessed the damage. That single girl had done more damage than a level five ghost.<p>

The boy in the hoodie spoke up and said, "Well, whoever she was she sure knows how to make an impression."

The kid named Beast Boy said, "I think we made a pretty good impression, crazy space girl gone, city saved, mission accomplished."

I spoke up for the first time and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, an entire street in ruins and other damages throughout the city, that's a _great_ first impression."

Robin spoke as he began walking away and said, "Looks like we're done here, I appreciate the help."

The girl asked in a monotone voice, "You're going to track down the alien?"

"I have to find out if she's a threat."

The boy in the hoodie muttered, "More like find out if she'll give him another kiss."

Beast Boy ran up to Robin and asked, "Sir, I mean Robin, I was wondering if you..."

Robin interrupted him and said, "Sorry, I just went solo, I'm not looking to join a team."

"…Need a sidekick," He finished disappointedly. As we all began walking away he asked, "Hey, you guys want to go get a pizza?"

The girl said, "I shouldn't." and continued walking.

Beast Boy asked, "Can you at least tell me your name?"

The girl looked at him and said, "Raven." She continued to walk away from him.

He walked up to me, and before he could even ask I said, "My name is Danny Phantom and no, I do not want to get a pizza with you."

He then chased after the boy in the hoodie, who he aggravated enough to take off his hood and show him he was part robot. Completely unfazed Beast Boy commented on how cool he was, after which the boy who Beast Boy had called Cyborg left. I stopped walking when a shadow came over me, looking up my eyes widened at the sight of a huge alien space ship. The ship flew over the bay and launched a giant capsule onto an island in the middle of the bay.

Cyborg said, "Looks like space girl has friends."

Robin walked up and added, "Or enemies." A large image was projected from the capsule and showed what I would describe as a lizard man.

The lizard like alien began to speak, "People of Earth, we come to your planet looking for an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her your destruction will be absolute." The image faded away as the doors to the capsule opened.

Cyborg commented, "That's a big ship."

Beast Boy said, "And those are some scary looking aliens." Hundreds of the lizard like aliens flew out from the capsule towards the city, searching for their prey.

Raven said, "They told us not to interfere."

I said, "At least we know why she was in handcuffs."

Cyborg asked Robin, "You're still going after her aren't you?" Robin nodded silently in reply.

Beast Boy asked with a fan-boyish glee, "Can we come too?"

Robin faced use and smiled, "I suppose I could use some help, just this once."

The others and I smiled slightly at this, except Beast Boy that is, he had a full blown grin on his face. We began walking down the street when Robin turned around and asked Raven, "You in?"

Raven replied with a hint of sorrow in her voice, "Trust me, I'm not the hero type, if you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around."

I felt pity for the girl and said, "Who am I to judge someone based on what they are?" I regretted doing that as everyone turned their attention to me.

Beast Boy asked, "Uh, what are you?"

I looked him in the eye and replied "I'm a ghost." Everyone's eyes widened as I told them this little fact.

Robin asked, "So, you're dead then?" I nodded my head in response, slightly taken back by his bluntness.

I then said grinning, "Now are we going to stand here, or are we going to get to work?" The others grinned in return and we all resumed walking down the street.

* * *

><p>We poked are heads around a corner and watched as the aliens wrecked everything in their search for the girl. We pulled are selves back into the alley as Robin said, "Where going to need a way to track her."<p>

Raven spoke up and said, "She's nearby." Everyone stared at her curiously. After looking a little fidgety under our stares she clarified, "I can sense things."

Beast Boy said, "I'll see if I can pick up her scent." He then transformed into a green bloodhound.

As Beast Boy was sniffing around Cyborg spoke, "There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm, if she's around I'll hear it."

I decided it would be a good time to speak up, "Her energy trail is still fresh, meaning she hasn't gone far."

Beast Boy then transformed back into a human and said cheerfully, "I got her trail!" Transforming back into a dog he continued sniffing around.

Cyborg said, "And I can hear her heart beat." We all ran after Beast Boy in pursuit of the girl. We followed him to what appeared to be a movie theater with a huge hole in the wall. The girl was standing there eating all of the food, with the wrappers on them.

Beast Boy decided to announce are presence, "Uh those things taste better without the wrappers." The girl stopped eating and turned around to face us. She covered her hands with green energy orbs and started walking towards us.

We started to back off when Robin put his hands up and said, "It's ok, were friends remember?"

The girl kept the energy up and asked, "Friends, why, for what purpose did you free me?"

Robin still had his hands in the air trying to calm her down, "Just trying to be nice."

The girl looking unconvinced said, "Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. The closest thing we have is rutha, weak."

Cyborg decided to add his two cents by saying, "Well around her nice means nice, and if you want us to keep being nice, you have better explain why lizard king took you prisoner." The girl seemed to calm down as she lowered her hands and released the charged up energy.

She looked solemnly and said, "Not prisoner, prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the citadel, to live out my days as their servant."

I decided to ask, though I probably already knew the answer, "And the citadels are?"

The girl looked at us and said, "Not nice."

Robin walked up to her and said, "Then you're not going with them, not if I have anything to say about it."

Beast Boy decided to speak up and ask, "Uh, don't you mean we?" At that moment an explosion threw use all back onto the ground. When I looked up I saw a large number of the… Gordanians? I think that's what the girl called them, standing in a huge hole in the wall.

We looked at each other as the Gordanians said, "Seize her!" They charged us, and at some unspoken command we charged them at the same time. Cyborg hit one over the head with his fists, while Beast Boy morphed into a Rhino and knocked a bunch of them aside. The alien girl charged through them using her super strength to knock them out. I used an ecto beam to knock a large group out, only to be attacked by another group. As one of the Gordanians lifted his weapon to crush me I turned intangible to avoid the blow. I used their confusion to sink into the ground and come up behind them. I then used my ice powers to freeze them on the spot. Robin used his martial arts to beat up another handful of Gordanians, while Raven used her dark energy to knock another group out.

The battle continued outside as Robin saved the alien girl from being impaled. I was attacked by two of the aliens. I created a duplicate and blasted both of them with ecto blasts. I turned around just in time to see Cyborg leap into the air, but his hoodie and jeans had been destroyed by the alien's, so I saw his half robot body charge into a bunch of aliens and knock them aside.

He was charged by another group only for Beast Boy to lift him up as a pterodactyl, and Raven used her energy to lift up a lamppost and hit them like baseballs. The Gordanians stopped fighting and flew off into the sky.

The alien girl turned to us and said, "I believe your expression is thanks."

Cyborg started to complain, "Aw man, my suit."

Beast Boy decided to cheer him up and said, "So? You look way cooler without it."

Cyborg countered, "Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask."

Beast Boy looked hurt as he asked, "Goofy? My mask is cool." Looking to us he asked, "Isn't it?" We all shook are heads in the negative. Looking hurt he asked, "But, what about my secret identity?"

Raven asked, "What secret identity? You're green."

I spoke up and said, "Yeah that's kind of hard not to miss." Beast Boy tried to form a response, but giving up he took his goofy mask off.

Robin then told us, "This isn't over, now that we interfered…"

The alien girl continued for him, "Troga will strike harder, it is only a matter of …" The girl was interrupted by the pod displaying the image of the lizard alien, who I assumed was Troga as he began to speak.

"Fools! The Earth scum were warned and your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed!" The image faded as the ship came over the city and began charging what looked like a giant cannon.

Raven looked up and said, "Great."

* * *

><p>As the cannon charged up Beast Boy asked, "So, after trashing a perfectly good pizza place and theater, we've managed to make a giant space gecko mad enough to vaporized are entire city?"<p>

I replied sarcastically, "What do you think?"

Cyborg said, "Go team."

Robin, the alien girl, Cyborg and Beast Boy began to argue about whose fault it was; I started to get a headache. Raven must have felt the same way because we both yelled quiet at the same time. Everyone stopped arguing to look at us. Raven smiled sheepishly and said quietly, "Hi." I thought to myself, _"Hmm, she must not like being in the center of attention."_

Robin, ever the negotiator, said, "Look it doesn't matter whose fault it is, what matters is that we're in it and we will get out of it together." We all smiled and nodded in agreement. Smiling Robin said, "Come on, we got a city to save."

Beast Boy asked, "Uh, how are we going to get on the ship?" That was a good question. _"I could turn us all intangible, but we wouldn't make it in time."_

Raven answered, "I can teleport us there."

Robin said, "Do it." Nodding, Raven surrounded us in her dark energy and the next thing I knew we were aboard the alien ship.

Beast Boy shivered and said, "Man, that dark energy stuff gives me the…" He stopped as he looked at Raven and hastily said, "Uh, I mean it's cool."

Robin poked his head from the corner and whispered, "We have to get to the firing controls; there isn't much time!" We all started walk, but I looked back and saw Raven standing there.

I walked over to her and asked in a gentle voice, "Mind telling me why you're always alone?"

She replied solemnly, "You heard the kid, I don't exactly fit in."

I smiled and said, "He's green, Cyborg's half metal, that other girl is an alien and I'm a ghost." _"Half ghost anyway"_ "You fit in just fine." She smiled slightly as we continued walking.

After a minute Beast Boy spoke in a worried tone, "Guys I think they know were here." I turned around to see that they had surrounded us. _"So much for stealth,"_ I thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>After we beat the aliens that ambushed us to a pulp, we headed towards the control room. As we prepared to take down the door, I heard one of the aliens say that it was foolish of Earth to think six adolescent heroes could beat him. Robin must have heard him too, because when we broke down the door he said, "We're not six heroes, we're one team."<p>

The six of us charged into battle using our respective powers to beat down the aliens. I watched as Raven tried to protect Beast Boy, only to fall on the ground vulnerable. I jumped in the way and shot the alien with an ecto blast, only for him to shrug it off and knock me into Raven.

As I got up I saw the alien had cornered the other three, and that they had no way to stop him and his troops. I realized that I was going to have to use my Ghostly Wail, even if I reverted back.

Getting their attention I yelled, "Hey lizard face! Get away from my **FRIENDS**." My yell transformed into my Ghostly Wail. As it ripped through the ship the aliens tried to stand their ground, but were either blown back by the sound waves, or the equipment that hit them. I must have broken something important, because the ship fell onto the ocean. I stopped my wail and felt two rings of warmth pass over me and change back to my human form. "Out of power, but totally worth it," I said smiling. Raven and Beast Boy helped me get up as the alien leader walked up to us.

He raised his hand to strike us, only to get blasted in the back and fall to the ground unconscious. Behind him Cyborg's arm was in the shape of a cannon and smoking from the blast.

Cyborg said, "Alright, I'm only going to say this once. Booyah!"

* * *

><p>It was morning, and the others and I were on the island in the bay looking at the city. After they had seen me transformed I explained that I was only half ghost. Most of them had a look of awe in their eyes when I told them, but Raven had what looked like sympathy in her eyes. Pushing that thought aside I enjoyed the view and silence.<p>

Raven then said, "That's quite a view."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, "Someone should build a house here."

I added, "That would be nice."

Beast Boy then spoke up and said, "Yeah, it be like beach and sunshine."

Raven laughed a little and said, "You know, you're kind of funny."

Beast Boy looked like it was someone said it was Christmas, "You think I'm funny? I know some jokes!" I chuckled at Raven's mortified expression, who in turn glared at me, only for me to whistle innocently.

I then heard a sheepish voice from me ask, "Please, I look nice?" She had taken off most of her armor.

Robin walked up and said, "I still don't know your name."

The girl replied, "In your language it would be Starfire."

We all smiled as Robin said, "Welcome to Earth Starfire."

Starfire then said smiling, "Thank you all for you bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain her, where the people are most strange, but also most kind." I thought I saw a blush on Robin and Starfire as she finished talking.

Raven replied, "You don't need are permission."

Robin then told her, "But if you want are friendship, you got it."

Cyborg then said, "I guess we could all use some new friends."

Beast Boy spoke up, "Besides we made a pretty good team."

I then said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with you." Once again Beast Boy looked like a kid on Christmas. I glared at Raven as she tried to laugh silently.

Robin continued to speak as he reached for something in his belt. "I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." In his had he held four yellow communicators.

We each took one as Cyborg continued for Robin, "I made them out of my own circuits."

Robin smiled and said, "When there's trouble, you know who to call." I thought to myself, _"Maybe I can be a hero again; just… just maybe it's time for me to start over."_ As I looked up at the city, I thought excitedly as I made up my mind, _"Yeah, Danny Phantom is back!"_

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V. <strong>

In his tower Clockwork witnessed Danny return to being a hero. For the first time in a long time Clockwork smiled and said, "Everything is the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed!<strong>


	2. Divide and Conquer

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's P.O.V<strong>

It had been several weeks since I met Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. **(AN: I don't actually know how long it was since they met and the first episode, if anyone knows feel free to tell me)**. We had built a giant tower on the island in the shape of a giant T and named ourselves the Teen Titans and had been hard at work stopping crime.

The Tower was state of the art, courtesy of Cyborg's tech skills. It had everything, a huge flat screen TV, state if the art kitchen, and a complex security system. I also added my own personal touch. I had placed ghost defenses all around and in the tower the tower. Some might call me paranoid, but I would rather be safe than sorry, considering how many enemies I had.

My room had been built as well. It was like my old room, but higher tech. I had a small lab that I could use to build ghost fighting inventions since my dad had forced me to memorize every blueprint of his inventions. Other than that it was pretty normal, I had a model space ship in on my shelf, along with the only picture I had left of my friends and family.

During the time we were building the tower I had gotten to know the others. Robin was a natural leader and a master in most martial arts, but he could be impatient at times, occasionally causing him to jump to conclusions. Starfire was nice, if not a bit naïve. But her cooking was terrible, she had requested that we all try something that she made, and after the first bite we had all thrown up. Beast Boy was like a kid. He loved to play video games, tell jokes and pull pranks. He was also a vegetarian and mostly ate tofu. Cyborg was like an older and more mature version of Beast Boy. He too liked to play video games and pull pranks; however he was a strict carnivore, putting him at odds with Beast Boy whenever it was time to eat. _"Just like Sam and Tucker,"_ I thought solemnly. Shaking that thought from my head I reflected on Raven's personality. She was the most level headed of the group and always tried to keep her emotions and actions in control. She separated herself from us, spending most of her time meditating or reading books. She liked to have her privacy and kept everyone out of her room. When the others asked me about my past I told them about my ghost fights and other crazy adventures. When I told them my family died Starfire asked how. An image of Dan cruelly laughing came into my mind and I responded, "An accident," and quickly changed the subject. I wasn't ready to tell them that yet.

I was broken out of my musings when the alarm when off. Robin's voice came over the speakers installed in the walls. "Titans, trouble!" I quickly turned intangible and flew into the main room. I found Robin at the main computer that was flashing red. The others came in a few moments later as Robin turned around and said, "Cinderblock is breaking into the prison."

* * *

><p>When we got to the prison Cinderblock had already gotten inside the main compound, and he began to move his head left to right, like he was looking of something. Beast Boy thought it would be a good time to announce our presence.<p>

"You know Cinderblock, most bad guys break _out_ of jail, not in."

Robin continued from there, "And I can think of six good reasons why." We each counted off from one to six and demonstrated our powers. When we finished Robin said, "No matter how you do the math it all adds up to you going down. So are you going to go quietly?"

Cyborg added, "Or is this going to get loud?" Cinderblock roared and charged at us. _"I guess it's going to get loud."_

Robin then yelled out our new battle cry, "Titans Go!"

We all charged at Cinderblock and when Robin got close enough he kicked the rock head in the face with his steel toed shoe. It didn't do much damage, but it caused Cinderblock to turn around. Starfire then blasted his back with a pair of green energy beams. They hit him dead on, but the only discomfort he showed was a grunt. Cyborg jumped in the air and tried to punch Cinderblock, but he also released a punch at the same time, so it only forced him back a few feet. Beast Boy attacked him in his raven form but it only annoyed the stone golem. As Cinderblock charged Raven she lifted up a piece of cement which he simply punched through, but it provided me an opening to attack.

To grab his attention I called out, "Hey tall, dark and ugly!" As Cinderblock turned to face me I yelled, "Freeze!" I fired two ice beams that froze him in block of ice. _"Oh, how I missed witty banter"_. My victory was short lived as he just broke the ice. He swung at me and I quickly turned intangible to avoid the blow. Confusion painted Cinderblock's face when he saw I wasn't screaming in pain. His momentary confusion allowed Starfire to shoot more star bolts at him. Shrugging them off, he reached out and grabbed Starfire. I was worried for a moment until the hulking idiot brought her close to her face.

Smiling innocently she told him sweetly, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look." Her eyes glowed green as she activated her powers. She pulled back the leg and used her super strength to kick him in the face. The force of the kick made him hit the wall, but he still showed little discomfort. I was about to attack him when Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and charged him. What I didn't expect was Cinderblock to punch him and send him flying into Raven.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "Watch out for falling dinosaurs." Raven huffed in annoyance. "I'm going to leave you alone now." I charged the brut, intending to hit him with and ecto charged punch, but he surprised me by catching my fist. He then proceeded to throw me into a wall. The force of the impact disoriented me for a moment. When my vision cleared I saw Robin and Cyborg chasing Cinderblock. I caught up to the other three to see Robin and Cyborg trying to take Cinderblock down. However half way through the maneuver their feet caught each other, causing them to trip. Cyborg's sonic cannon blasted Beast Boy and Starfire, while Robin's bomb blinded Raven and me.

When my vision cleared (again) the prisoners were trying to break free using the holes in the walls that Cinderblock made. A Robin's signal we charged the group of would-be escapees.

* * *

><p>After we had made sure the prisoners were back in their cells Beast Boy changed back into his human mode and asked, "Jail break? I don't see any jail break."<p>

Robin then accusingly said, "None of us would have seen a jail break if Cyborg hadn't screwed up." _"Here we go."_

"Me! I messed up nothing, you got in my way!"

"You were too far forward, and Cinderblock got away because of it!"

"You saying this is my fault?"

"You want me to say it again?" They both glared at each other.

Starfire interrupted before things got out of hand, "Stop, no more mean talking." Both of them huffed and refused to look at each other.

Beast Boy butted in with a joke, "Yeah, if you two are going to fight, then we need time to sell tickets."

"Not now Beast Boy," I said in annoyance.

Raven then told them in her monotone voice, "Cinderblock escaped, and no amount of fighting will change that, so stop acting like idiots and let's go home." I deadpanned when they snorted at each other and walked in opposite directions.

"Loser."

"Jerk."

They both turned around at the same time and yelled, "What did you just say!"

Robin asked Cyborg with anger dripping off his voice, "Do you have a problem tin-man?"

"Yeah, its four feet tall and smells like cheap hair jell!"

"Well, you're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!"

"Your bossy, you're rude, you got no taste in music!"

At this point the four of us were actually cowering against the wall. Robin and Cyborg were arguing with such intensity that would have left a lot of my old enemies in shock. _"Hopefully it won't get too out of hand."_ But, of course, just as I thought that it did.

"I don't even know why you're on this team."

Cyborg replied angrily, "Well that makes two of us, I quit!" The five of us stood in silence as Cyborg walked away, too shocked to say anything. As Cyborg left Robin bowed his head in shame.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V.<strong>

Inside a clock tower within the city, gears turned and clanked in an unharmonious symphony. A man sat on a throne with a mask covering his face that only showed one eye. The stone golem known as Cinderblock came into the light carrying a container with a sleeping man inside of it.

"Cinderblock," the man said with a voice that chilled the bone, "I see your mission was a success, good. We will proceed with phase two; wake him." Cinderblock complied, taking the lid off the container, releasing the gas that kept the man asleep.

Waking up groggily, the man panicked, "I'm awake? I can never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!"

The man in the mask the said, "But for what I have in mind your human form is useless. I need Plasmus!" They man began to expand, his features becoming distorted. He mass reached the point where the tank couldn't hold him, and it broke under the stress. His body became a slimily, goo like substance, looking like it wanted to fall apart, but staying together at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's P.O.V.<strong>

It was the day morning after the prison break fiasco and everyone was worried about Cyborg. I watched as Beast Boy called Cyborg for the twentieth time, only for it to go to voice mail again.

"Cy, pick up. Come on Cy I know your there, the phone is built into your arm." After another minute he gave up and hung up.

I walked up to him and said, "It's ok Beast Boy, just give him time to cool off." Beast Boy looked like he was about to say something when Starfire came up to him.

"Taste," She said as she shoved some grey pudding like substance into his mouth, which he promptly gagged and spit out, wiping his tongue off.

"What is that, cream of toenails?"

"Pudding of sadness, it is what people on my world eat when bad things happen." She put some into her mouth as well. Like Beast Boy she gagged, but she swallowed it. "Would you like some friend Danny?"

Thinking quickly I responded, "N-no, I'm good I, uh, had a big breakfast." I _really _didn't want to try her cooking again. The last time I did it took me three days to get the taste out of my mouth.

She then glided up to Raven and said, "Try, the displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind."

Raven looked away from her work and told Starfire, "My mind is never troubled, people come and people go, it's pointless to be upset about Cyborg." As she said that her hair flared up and the computer screen she was working on cracked. "What," she asked, completely oblivious to what she did.

Starfire then glided up Robin who was looking out the window and said, "Here Robin, you must eat this most of all since well…" Starfire didn't finish the sentence and allowed an uncomfortable silence to take over.

Robin replied in a very unconvincing tone, "I'm fine, who knows maybe were better off without him." He walked out of the room to go who knows where. I felt sad for Robin, I may not be empathic like Raven but I could see that he was feeling guilty for Cyborg leaving, despite what he said.

* * *

><p>Robin pretty much sulked for the whole day, and we had yet to hear from Cy. I know what I told Beast Boy earlier today, what if I was wrong? What if Cyborg really was leaving the team? I was broken out of my musings when the alarm went off. On the screen it showed a flashing dot where the crime was taking place. I got a little confused at where it was taking place, <em>"A chemical factory? Why would someone rob a chemical factory?"<em> Robin came up behind us and asked, "Cinderblock strikes again?"

Beast Boy responded, "You wish."

* * *

><p>When we got to the factory we found a humanoid slime monster that was <em>eating<em> the chemicals._ "That explains why someone would rob this place."_ Starfire fired a star blot at the container it was drinking from and caused the chemicals to spill out. The monster looked through the barrel like a telescope and looked at us.

Robin then delivered our opening witty banter, "That stuff can't be good for you." The monster threw the barrel aside and burped.

Beast Boy, being immature as always, complimented it, "Nice one." The monster then shot slime out of its chest towards us. We immediately scattered and dodged the incoming projectiles.

As Robin jumped onto a crate he ordered, "Star, Danny let him have it!" Starfire fired a star bolt at the same time I released an ecto blast. The result: a gaping hole in the thing's chest. Starfire gasped at the damage done.

"Did we let him have too much?" The monster then drew in air, repairing the hole.

I responded drily, "Nope." The monster lashed its arm out at us, Starfire was rescued by Raven and I just turned myself intangible, but then something unexpected happed. It hit me! While I was intangible! My confusion came out of my mouth, "What the he-?" I was cut off as I hit the wall knocking my air out of my lungs. _"Those chemicals he was eating must be preventing me from going intangible."_ When realized that I couldn't phase out, I chose the next best thing, I fired an ecto blast at his hand, causing it to explode, releasing me from his grip. The monster began to repair his arm, only for Robin to freeze it with an ice bomb. The sense of victory only lasted for a moment when he simply smashed the arm.

Starfire and Beast Boy charged him, with Starfire firing star bolts and Beast Boy in his pterodactyl form kicking the monster with his powerful legs. The monster just repaired the damage and forced them both to fall back. Raven then activated her powers and chanted her spell.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black energy coated the barrels and shot them at the monster's chest. They hit him, but it just sucked in air again and shot them back at Raven who quickly dodged them. Knowing my ecto blasts wouldn't be effective I fired an ice ray at him, freezing his legs. Robin used it to give himself a chance to attack.

Realizing what would happen if he kicked the monster I tried to warn him. "Robin don't you'll just get-". Too late, Robin had already hit the behemoth, only for his leg to get trapped in the goo like substance, "-stuck." Robin tried to break lose, but he was firmly trapped in the goo.

"Let me go you giant zit!" The creature's response was immediate. Roaring loudly, the creature shot goop out of its chest, sending Robin, Beast Boy and me flying and leaving us covered in goop.

Starfire came up and sounded worried, "Robin!"

"I'm ok…, sort of." He then spit out goo that had gotten in his mouth. I had the fortune of not getting it in my mouth, but then I realized something. _"Wait, if the goo affected my intangibility…"_ I tried to go intangible but I couldn't! The chemicals must be coating my body!

"Guy's his goop's affecting my intangibility."

Raven deadpanned, "Great."

Beast Boy had gotten up and spit the goo put of his mouth, "And I thought Star's cooking tasted bad."

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V.<strong>

Inside the clock tower the man in the mask watched the video feed of the fight with interest. "How disappointing, with one Titan missing this is almost too easy." He said worth disappointment lacing his voice. "I expected more of a challenge." Turning his attention to the stone golem behind him holding construction equipment he ordered. "Cinderblock, begin phase three." Cinderblock complied and walked out of the room. The man then turned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's P.O.V.<strong>

Starfire and Raven and I were blasted by more of the goo. Starfire commented, "I feel like the underside of a Zoranian Muck beetle."

Raven rose from the goop and agreed, "Tell me about it."

I spit out the goop that was in my mouth. "Ugh, this stuff tastes worst than ecto filtrator goo." Hearing the monster roar I saw him chasing Beast Boy, who was running away as fast as his legs could take him.

"Dude! I'm not on the menu!" Robin fired a bird-a-rang at the monster and began to tie him up.

"Maybe the best way to take him down is to, ugh, tie him up." Now tied up by the bird-a-rang, Beast Boy charged him as a rhino, knocking him to the ground. Starfire, Raven and I then used the metal beams nearby to make makeshift restraints, pinning him to the ground.

Starfire exclaimed joyously, "We did it!"

Robin then complimented on our work, "Good job team!"

Beast Boy then commented, "Yeah, I didn't think we could do it without-ugh." Just before he finished his sentence Raven elbowed him in the gut, preventing him from finishing that sentence. Beast Boy smiled sheepishly at Raven.

Robin then looked at his communicator. "Just in time too, Cinderblock has been spotted downtown."

I felt like we were making a mistake. "Guys something's not right."

Beast Boy turned to me and said oh show intelligently, "Huh?" Just as the words left his mouth a strange crackling noise came from the pinned down monster. I watched as it melted and formed into six different shapes. The creatures charged us, forcing us to retreat and fall behind a door. We closed it and tried to keep the creatures from getting through.

Beast Boy sounded worried, "Five against six, not good odds."

Robin grunted as he replied, "Forget odds, we need a plan." Starfire screamed when one of the tentacles broke through.

I then said in an urgent tone, "The doors not going to hold!"

Heeding my warning Robin ordered, "Titans separate!"

We each took separate paths down the factory. The monsters separated and began to chase us. I was chased by a tentacle like shape with a head like the claw machine games. I fired ecto blasts at its head which hit it dead on (no pun intended), only for the claw to reform. It lashed out at me and grabbed me, hitting me against the wall. It regrouped with the others creatures that were holding everyone except Robin. Too dazed to use my powers, I could only watch in horror as it grouped us all together and placed us in a prison made of goop. An explosion suddenly ripped through our prison releasing us. As the goop fell off of us I looked up and saw Robin and Cyborg standing over a sleeping man who was snoring loudly. _"Looks like Cyborg didn't give up on being a Titan after all."_

After calling the police they got the man, who we learned was called Plasmus, in a tank and took him back to the prison. We watched as Robin and Cyborg apologized to each other and pumped fists.

Starfire jumped for joy, "Glorious, you have made up! I wish to initiate a group hug."

Raven said drily, "Pass."

Beast Boy said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, warm and fuzzies all around, but what about Cinderblock?"

I supported him saying, "Yeah, he's still loose."

"No you don't." Cyborg pointed behind him and said, "I brought a present in case you were still mad at me." Behind him was a thrashing Cinderblock tied up in construction equipment on a crane.

Robin smiled and said, "Thanks, but there is one thing that is still bothering me." We all got worried when he continued. _"He better not start another argument."_ "Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us, this plan seems a little too smart for Cinderblock."

Cyborg smiled and said, "I've been thinking the same thing." Everyone except Raven sighed in relief.

Robin continued, "Someone must have been pulling the strings, but who?"

Cyborg then said, "Well whoever they are, their no match for the Teen Titans."

Robin agreed hive fiving Cyborg, "I heard that."

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V.<strong>

Inside the clock tower the man hit his fist in his throne in anger, breaking his cup of tea. The butler quietly picked it up and made another cup. The man's voice was filled with anger, "Next time my plans _will_ succeed," a cold gray eye narrowed in anger, "and the Titans will _pay_."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**I will be holding a poll on whether I should bring in some DP villains, or leave it just as the Teen Titans, so leave your answers in the reviews, and if yes add which villain you want to see the most. **

**Dan will be in the series, so don't vote for him (don't worry Dan will not take the place of Trigon).**


	3. Sisters

**Thank you for the reviews, but I need more! Please Review! **

**The poll is still going on so tell me what DP villains you want to see (oh and try to keep it down to one).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>The other Titans and I were having a great time at the carnival well, most of us anyway. Raven was sulking next to the booth as BB and Cyborg were playing the ring toss game while I was eating my ice cream cone. BB and Cyborg high fived as a ring landed on one of the bottles.<p>

BB picked up his giant chicken prize and turned to Raven and said, "Told ya we win you a prize."

Raven took the chicken and if dryly retorted, "Wow a giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

Memories of Sam and Tucker came back to me as I remembered how much we loved to go to carnivals and play pointless games for hours. _"If only they were still here."_

A hand waving in front of my face broke me out of my daze. BB looked at me slightly concerned. "Dude, are you ok?"

Forcing a smile I replied, "Yeah I'm fine I just zone out for a second." I decided it would be a good idea to change the subject. "Hey I thought Robin and Starfire's ride would be over by now."

Cy agreed saying, "Yeah I wonder what's taking so long." Just as those words left his mouth Robin landed on the ground in front of us.

"Titans trouble!"

Not seeing Starfire I asked, "Where's Starfire?"

"That's the trouble." We dropped everything and took off after Robin. We reached the pier just in time to see Starfire come racing at us with a giant squid like being chasing her. We watched as it lashed it's tentacles out at her as she shot her star bolts at it, only for them to bounce off.

Starfire and squid flew in between us as headed for the Ferris wheel. Beast Boy asked, "Who's her new best friend?"

Robin hit his fist into his palm as he said, "I don't know, but I can't wait to meet him."

Starfire came back around and stopped at us as we prepared to face the squid. BB lunged at the squid in his crocodile form trying to bite it. The squid's speed allowed it to dodge the attack and continue towards Starfire. I fired an ecto beam at it, but like Starfire's star bolts it just bounced off. Raven coated a nearby vendor and threw it at the squid, but it just shrugged it off. As it came around Cyborg grabbed it by the tentacles and grunted as he tried to hold it back.

His voice straining Cyborg said, "Don't know what you did to make this thing mad Star, but it wouldn't hurt to apologize."

Staying behind Robin Starfire asked more than said, "I am sorry?" Cyborg lost his grip on the squid, only for Robin to jump up into the air and that it with his bow staff and knock it into the sea.

BB looked over the railing and asked, "So did we just win?" Only for the squid to break through the pier and charge back towards Starfire. Robin jumped on top of it.

"Don't see an off switch; guess I'll just have to make one." Robin punched it and pulled out some wires that were obviously important because the squid flew up into the sky and blew up with the rest of the fireworks. Turning to Starfire he said, "Whatever that thing was it can't hurt you now."

"But, why did it wish to hurt me at all?"

* * *

><p>We returned to the tower and walked into the main room as Starfire tried to thank us. "Come friends I will thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem gratitude, all six thousand verses."<p>

Someone must have been watching over us because as I was praying for an interruption an unfamiliar voice said, "I see you haven't changed a bit," as I turned to face the voice I came face to face with a girl with black hair, tanned skin and clothing similar to Starfire's, "When we were little I was always rescuing Starfire."

Starfire squealed in delight as she ran up and gave the girl a hug. "Sister!" _"Starfire has a sister?"_

Her sister broke the hug and held up an emerald diamond the size of fist. "I brought you a present."

Starfire gasped and looked at the diamond with a gleam in her eye. "A centary moon diamond? Where did you get it?"

"On the centary moons of course." She placed the diamond around Starfire's neck and complemented her. "Oh look it matches your eyes."

Starfire smiled and pulled her sister over to us. "You must meet my friends! I would like to introduce my big sister-"

Her sister interrupted her and walked in front of her. "Blackfire, and since my sister told all about you in her transitions let me guess." She walked up to Cy and looked at him for a minute before saying, "Cyborg."

"Pleased to meet you little lady." He shook her hand only for it to be crushed. "Little lady, big handshake. Well alright"

Blackfire walked over to Raven and said, "Raven. I like that gemstone on your chakra."

"You know about chakras?"

"I got way into meditation on Altiar Prime." She walked over to Beast Boy and asked, "Beast Boy wazzup?"

He smiled and replied, "Nothing but the ceiling baby." I resisted the urge to face palm. _"Really Beast Boy?"_

Surprisingly Blackfire laughed, "Good one."

BB smiled and whispered into Raven's ear and said, "See she thinks I'm funny."

Keeping he face expressionless she retorted, "Statistically I suppose someone has to." Beast Boy's smile fell off his face.

Blackfire walked up to me next and said, "Danny nice emblem."

I smiled slightly and replied, "Thanks an old friend made it for me." I quickly shook off the thoughts of Sam and returned my attention back to Blackfire who was walking over to Robin.

"And you must be Robin." She walked behind him and said, "Oh I love this cape it's positively luscious."

Robin smiled and replied, "Thanks it's a high density polymerized titanium ten times stronger than steel."

"Fascinating." I looked over at Starfire whose mouth was wide open and worry painted in her eyes. "And this mask makes you look very mysterious."

I forced myself not to say lovebird as Starfire put herself in between Blackfire and Robin before asking, "Beloved sister, what brings you to Earth."

Blackfire walked over to the couch and sat down. "I was in the quadrant and I wanted to see if earthlings liked to party. Besides I need to rest, I nearly got sucked into a black hole in my way here." The other guys were on top of her asking questions about her trip, I walked over too, but I hesitated for a moment. Something about Blackfire seemed off, similar to the way I felt about Vlad. She seemed to be manipulative. I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt; after all she was Starfire's sister. After Starfire reminded her sister that she traveled in a nebula that was off limits Blackfire just waved it off and asked her to get a soda. I watched as Starfire looked slightly depressed as she walked over to the fridge.

The next day was pretty normal, Cy and BB were playing videogames, Raven was in her room, Robin was probably in his room or the gym and I think Starfire was with her sister. I was working on my ghost gauntlets in my little lab. I was trying to downsize it to make them more portable. I was starting to like Blackfire, she had given me some tips using alien tech on how to shrink the gauntlets. A knock at my door interrupted my work.

"Coming," I shouted and walked over to the door and opened it only to find Starfire looking a little down.

"Hello Danny have you seen my sister?"

I shook off the surprise that Blackfire wasn't spending time with her sister and replied, "Yeah she was here a little while ago helping me with some of my ghost hunting tech, I think she went to the gym with Robin."

Starfire looked slightly worried as she sped off in the direction of the gym shouting thank you when she was half way down the hall. I smiled to myself and muttered, "Lovebird."

* * *

><p>We were sitting on the couch in the main room when Starfire walked in carrying two piles of junk food and movies. "Friends, I invite you to join in the togetherness of a stay home movie night. I bring popcorn and non cotton candies, tell me what sort of movies shall we view?"<p>

We each yelled out our favorite themes.

"Action."

"Comedy."

"Sci-Fi"

"Supernatural."

"Horror."

Starfire deadpanned at our responses and asked meekly, "Perhaps a double feature?"

"Forget the flicks kids, were going out!" Blackfire walked into the room wearing Safire's signature clothes.

Looking confused Starfire asked, "We are? Are those mine?"

Completely ignoring her sister Blackfire continued, "Heard about a party down town, cool crowd, hot music."

The other guys and I agreed without hesitation, but Blackfire had to use a little persuasion to get Raven to agree. "It's in a rundown creepy warehouse." Raven's only response was to look up from her book, indicating she was interested. We all got up and walked towards the door.

As Blackfire passed Starfire she said, "Hey sweetie I raided your closet hope you don't mind me taking your style."

* * *

><p>When we arrived the party was already in full swing. Blackfire decided to announce her presence. "Step aside earthlings the queen of the galaxy has arrived!" We all started to have a good time; even Raven had found another gothic teen to hang out with. I didn't see Starfire though. <em>"She's probably partying with Robin."<em>

We were all having a great time until BB yelled out, "Guys Star's in trouble." Cyborg and I turned around just in time to see Beast Boy get grabbed by another squid thing. We ran over to help him but we both got knocked over by another one. I fired an ecto blast at pushing it away from us. Raven stunned the one holding BB releasing its grip on him. Starfire and a third squid came through the roof and landed in a pile of crates. We fought the squids fought us until they started to chase Star. I froze one but it quickly broke out and knocked me to the side.

Cyborg fought all three of them until one of them knocked him into me outing us both on the ground. I quickly got up and flew out the hole the squids made. The other caught up to me just in time to see the squids flying off with a dumpster that had a screaming Starfire in it.

Robin threw a bird-a-rang at it cutting two of the tentacles off, causing the dumpster to fall.

Cyborg and Robin yelled out are battle cry at the same time. "Teen Titans Go!" But before we could even react Blackfire charged the trio and basted all three of them in the center, causing them to explode. Cyborg, BB, Raven and I complimented her on a nice shot, but Robin asked her how she knew where to hit them.

She shrugged her shoulders in response. "Lucky guess?"

Cy then said, "We could use luck like that, maybe you should join the team."

"Me a Teen Titan?"

* * *

><p>We went back to the tower to celebrate Blackfire joining the team, but oddly enough we didn't see Starfire. We shrugged it off thinking she was still cleaning the gunk off of her. Robin walked out to go check on her. A few minutes later we saw a ship carrying Star with Robin climbing on it. When we got to them the ship had crashed and they both looked unharmed.<p>

Cyborg asked, "Are you two ok?" Before they could respond two crab-like looking aliens got up and walked over to us. We got into battle stances as Robin told us to get ready.

One of the aliens pulled out a badge as said, "In the name of the grand Centary Empire you are all under arrest."

BB spoke up, "You can't be the good guys, were the good guys."

"And we are centary police."

The second alien continued, "The Tameranian girl is a liar and a thief, she has committed high crime throughout the entire Centary system."

Starfire looked at Robin and said, "But I have never even been to the Centary moons."

Robin looked at the diamond and said, "No, but I know someone who has." I then realized that Blackfire used her own sister to take her fall. Robin tossed the diamond to the police and said, "You've been chasing the wrong girl, where's Blackfire?"

Beast Boy pointed to a humanoid figure in the sky, "Uh?"

Robin walked up to Star and said, "Don't worry she won't get away with this."

Star's eyes glowed green with rage. "No she will not." She flew up to confront her sister.

"Titans-", I put my hand in front of Robin and said, "No, this is her fight." The sky lit up with green and violet energy as they fought for dominance. The girls got close to the ground just as the aliens repaired their ship. They used a sticky tentacle to captured Blackfire.

"Blackfire of Tamarnia, you are under arrest." Blackfire tried to break free of the bonds but they were too strong.

As the police carried her away Starfire said, "Farewell sister, although you betrayed and attacked me it was still very nice to see you."

Backfire's eyes glowed violet as she was carried off. "Next time I won't be so nice, I will get out of jail little sister, and I will get even!"

* * *

><p>When we got home just as the Sun was rising Starfire went to the room to go clear her head. Robin then followed her to make sure she was okay. As I walked into my room to get a little sleep I smiled and thought, <em>"Lovebirds."<em>


	4. Who Needs Rules?

**Here's my next chapter in my crossover, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's P.O.V<strong>

It had been a few days since Blackfire came and tried to frame Starfire for her crimes. I had finally finished the Ghost Gloves and was working on building a Ghost Portal. I was a little tired and I decided to take a break and watch some TV. I walked into the main room just in time to hear Cyborg's frustration.

"I don't believe this!" I saw Cyborg holding up the couch looking underneath it for something, while BB was a bloodhound sniffing the ground around him. "How could you lose the remote!" _"Great,"_ I thought, _"Now I have to look for the remote to."_

Beast Boy transformed back and asked, "What makes you so sure I lost it?"

Cyborg put down the couch and said, "Because your you."

"Hey just because I lost that video game-"

Cyborg interrupted BB and listed off some more items, "And the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron."

I interrupted, trying to defuse the situation, "Come one guys, arguing about it isn't going to do anything, so let's just look for the remote."

They completely ignored me and continued to argue. "Things disappear, how am I supposed to know where they go?"

"How am I supposed to watch TV without the remote?"

The sound of a book being slammed shut caused my head to turn to the table, where Raven was sitting looking ticked. _"Has she been there the whole time?"_

Raven stood up and said, "Simple, you just get up and change the channel."

BB and Cyborg looked at each other and then back a Raven before Cyborg said in a very serious tone, "Don't even joke like that." I rolled my eyes at his response.

"I wasn't joking."

"Good because it wasn't funny! Now help us find the remote or go back to you dusty little book!"

Sensing that this could get out of hand I tried to catch their attention, "Guys-"

Raven got up and walked over to us. "This is a pointless argument over a useless device; you are wasting your energy and disrupting my concentration."

"Guys."

BB decided to reenter the argument, "And I'm telling you I didn't lose it!" Starfire and Robin walked in and I caught the tail end of their conversation, something about traveling at the speed of light? They then looked at us and tried to stop the argument.

"Whoa, take it easy Titans, combat practice is this afternoon." _"Yeah, great job Robin that will get them to shut up,"_ I thought sarcastically.

Starfire then got involved in the conversation. "We must mend your dispute by the sharing of unhealthy junk foods, I shall fetch them." As Starfire walked over to the kitchen to get the food the argument returned full force.

Cyborg began yelling again, "I don't need food! What I need is the remote!"

"Guys!"

"Lighten up dude; we don't need to practice every day!"

"If we want to keep in shape we do!"

"**Guys!**"

"Just watch TV by changing the channel."

"I told you not to joke about that!"

My frustration and anger finally got the better of me. "**Guys!**" Just as I yelled Starfire screamed and a blue explosion covered the entire room. When I looked blue mold was everywhere. After a moment of silence Robin spoke up.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza."

* * *

><p>After agreeing that it was probably a good idea to go get pizza we went to are favorite pizza place. But of course, we couldn't decide what to eat, and by us I mean BB and Cyborg were arguing over the toppings.<p>

BB looked at the menu and said, "Were getting vegetarian."

Cyborg put his menu down and asked, "Come on man, how can you deny me the all meat experience?"

BB looked at Cyborg and said, "Dude, I've been most of those animals."

Starfire looked up and said, "I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting." I got a little green as I thought of how that would taste.

Robin then said, "Uh Star not everything on the menu is a pizza topping." Starfire face turned bright red when she realized her mistake.

"Double pepperoni!"

"I'm not eating meat."

I was about to interrupt when a chill spread through my body and a bluish mist came out of my mouth. After almost a whole year of being inactive my ghost sense went off. I tensed waiting for an attack. Raven must have noticed my discomfort and asked, "Danny are you ok?"

Snapping back to reality I quickly thought of a lie, "Yeah I'm fine, um, I have to go check something real quick." Not waiting for a reply I zoomed into the sky to find the ghost. I knew that I would have to find the ghost and pound it enough so that it wouldn't give my location to the other ghosts.

I was alerted to an ecto blast coming from behind due to the burning air. I quickly dodged and turned around to come face to face with half a dozen of Walker's goons.

"_Aw crud, if they're here Walker can't be far behind."_ Not allowing my discomfort to show I smirked and asked, "What's the matter, you guys got kicked out for breaking the rules?"

The leader pointed his baton at me and shouted, "Charge!"

The six ghosts charged at one with their batons glowed with green ecto energy. I couldn't help myself as I dodged their sloppy attack, "Don't you guys need some evidence before you can file a charge?" Powering up my own ecto blasts I hit two of the guards spot on knocking them into the street unconscious. Another guard took a swing at me which I easily dodged and used his surprise of missing to deliver a right uppercut to the jaw making him join his friends on the street. Turning to the three remaining goons I powered up my ice powers and said, "Freeze!" As the blue beam struck them they froze into a four foot thick block of ice, falling into the street. _"Oldest cop pun in the book."_

I unclipped my thermos and sucked the knocked out guards into the containment unit. I was about to head back and rejoin the others when my ghost sense went off again. I turned around to come face to face with about two dozen of Walker's goons. _"There goes and plans on having pizza."_

* * *

><p>After half an hour of fighting of Walker's goons I was going back to the tower. Truthfully I was kind of worried, when I went back to the pizza place the street look like a war zone, and no signs of the other Titans. I would have called them but my communicator got ruined by a lucky ecto blast. When I got to the bay my fears were confirmed when I saw everyone except Robin lying on the beach looking beaten.<p>

When I landed on the beach BB asked, "Dude, where were you? We got our butts kicked, twice!"

I replied, "I was fighting some old enemies."

BB's ears drooped. "Oh."

I looked at Cyborg who was missing his right arm and asked, "What happened?" They told me about the ambush, the Hive and how they couldn't find Robin and how they just gotten beat out of the tower.

Beast Boy then asked, "So is this the end of the Titans?"

"Not if I can help it."

We looked up at the source of the voice to find Robin standing strong on the rocks above. A smile graced my lips as I thought,_ "No BB, the battle may be lost, but the war isn't."_

* * *

><p>We had gone through are plans and were preparing to take the Hive down. I was going to help Raven take care of Jinx, but just as the trap sprung my ghost sense went off and a fist grabbed my jumpsuit and turned me around to face none other than Walker.<p>

"Did you think you could hide from the law punk?"

Looking him in the eye I replied, "Law no, psychotic jailors yes."

Walker's smile turned into a frown. "I **am** the law punk, and you have some very serious offences, resisting arrest, breaking out jail, assaulting officers, breaking out jail, possessing real world contraband, breaking out jail, having a unlicensed vehicle, breaking out jail, existing, and breaking out jail."

I had been counting using my fingers and when he finished I said, "Your done, good I was out of fingers on this hand, you do know that you said breaking out jail five times right?"

Walker just continued to frown and said, "It's a very serious offense."

He pulled back his now glowing pink fist and said, "And just because you owe me 50,000 years doesn't mean that I can't beat you within an inch of your afterlife." He then punched me right in the face sending me flying back. My last thought before painfully hitting the wall was that I hoped that the others would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V.<strong>

The Hive had been defeated and the Titans were in the main room, happy to have their home back. Raven then asked, "Where's Danny? He was supposed to help me take down Jinx."

Robin pulled out his communicator and said, "Good question." Turning it on he spoke into it, "Danny where are you?"

His question was answered a moment later when Danny came through the wall completely tangible. He grunted as he hit the far wall and fell to the floor.

"What's the matter punk?"

The Titans turned around to see a ghost in a white trench coat, black gloves a black fedora and a white skull like face.

"Did all that time of running make you soft?"

As Robin and the others got into a battle stance he asked, "Who are you?"

Walker looked at the Titans and replied, "Names Walker, learn it, know it, fear it. And that punk behind you owes me 50,000 years for resisting arrest, breaking out jail, assaulting officers, breaking out jail, possessing real world contraband, breaking out jail, having a unlicensed vehicle, breaking out jail, existing, and breaking out jail."

Beast Boy then asked, "Uh, dude you know you said breaking out of jail five times right?"

Walker gritted his teeth and said frustrated, "It's a serious offense."

Starfire asked, "When did friend Danny commit such crimes?"

Walker ignored her question and said, "Being friends with a convict, that's against the rules."

A confused Cyborg asked, "It is?"

Walker pulled a book and a pen from a pocket and wrote something down and put the pen and book away. "It is now."

Without further hesitation Robin yelled, "Titans Go!"

Robin tried to hit Walker with his foot, but he just turned intangible causing Robin to hit the wall. Cyborg, Raven and Starfire shot at him but he raised an ecto-plasmic shield and shot back, scoring direct hits making them fall into the kitchen. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger but Walker caught him by the throat and threw him against the wall.

Walker frowned and said, "Assisting a convict and assaulting an officer, that's against the rules too."

"But here your rules don't apply." Walker turned to Danny's voice only to get a face full of fist. Danny then delivered a roundhouse kick to the chest and continued to beat down Walker.

Danny then made a duplicate and charged using one hand on each body and raised Walker up. He then pulled back his fists and charged them with ecto energy.

Walker who had several bruises looked at Danny and said, "I suspect this is going to hurt." Grinning Danny released two powerful punches into Walkers face causing him to hit the window. Danny then merged back into one and reached for the thermos.

But before he could get it out Walker got up and said, "Not today punk." He then turned intangible and invisible and flew away from the tower.

Danny consider going after him but decided against it, knowing the others were still tired from the fight with Hive.

After a little cleaning up from the fights Cyborg was still looking for the remote. "This place gets cleaned and I still can't find the -." A whistle got is attention and he looked see Robin on the couch with the remote. Everyone sat on the couch to watch TV. While Robin was switching through the channels Cyborg remarked, "I guess we should be training for battles and tracking down clues to who Slade is right?"

Danny who hadn't been there asked, "Slade?"

Cyborg answered, "The name of the guy who sent the Hive."

Robin smiled and replied, "We will, but right now I'm just happy to be part of the team."

As Robin was channel surfing Danny added mentally, _"We also have to figure out how Walker tracked me down."_ Danny was no fool, he knew that Walker didn't have the resources to track him down, and his ghost portal wasn't finished yet, so someone must have been helping him. _"But who would help Walker? He's not very popular in the Ghost Zone."_ Danny put those thoughts aside to enjoy some quality time with the rest of the team.

* * *

><p>A figure sat in the shadows as Walker walked into the only light available. The figure then asked, "Did you get what I sent you for?"<p>

Walker pulled out a PDA and replied, "Yeah, everything you asked for has been downloaded onto the PDA." Walker handed the figure the PDA and asked, "My payment?"

The figure snapped his fingers and a wolf like ghost wearing a shock collar was dragged into the light. Walker then ordered some of his men, "Get him to the prison, and place him in solitary confinement!" The guards complied and dragged Wulf into a ghost portal.

The figure then said, "Go, your work is done."

Nodding Walker went through the portal leaving the figure in the dark. A giant computer screen turned on behind him and showed images of the Titans, but mainly focused on Danny Phantom.

Even in the darkness a smirk could be seen on the figure's face. "Well Daniel, the rules may have changed, but the game is far from over."


	5. Ghost!

**First of all, yes I know it's been a while, but I had to rewrite this chapter almost six times before I got it the way I want it, and on top of that I've been busy.**

**Second of all, to answer your questions, Kindred Spirits and D-stabilized have already happened, so Dani will be making an appearance. I have an idea of where to introduce her in the story, but you're just going to have to wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's P.O.V<strong>

A week after the attack I finished the Ghost Portal. I activated it and watched it rip a hole into the ghost zone, bathing my room in a slightly eerie light. I smiled as my long weeks of hard work paid off. I quickly put the portal into lockdown mode so none of the ghosts could get out. The thick doors closed on the portal and blocked the green glow. I picked up a rag from the work bench and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I then remembered that I planned to put a lock on the door so only myself and the other Titans could open the door. However before I could start my stomach growled. I looked at the clock and was surprised that it was three. _"I've been working on this for what, four hours? I can take a quick break."_ I set my tools down and walked out of my room and began walking to the kitchen, hoping that there was something good left. I thought I heard footsteps and a door closing but when I turned around there wasn't anything there. Shrugging I continued to walk to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V.<strong>

Beast Boy watched as Danny left his room. He knew this was his only chance he would have to get the prank set up. Beast Boy quickly grabbed the supplies which consisted of a bucket of paint, a lot of rope and a balloon. He dashed into Danny's room and shut the door and remained motionless incase Danny heard him. Hearing Danny's footsteps growing softer Beast Boy relaxed and finally looked at the room. He was surprised to see what looked like a work bench with various weapons laid on it. What attracted his attention the most was the large yellow and black doors on the wall.

Momentarily forgetting the prank Beast Boy walked up to the large doors and curiously looked at a button on the wall. His curiosity getting the best of him he pushed the button. The door opened to reveal a swirling green hole.

"Whoa, cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he looked at the green vortex. Deciding to look further he placed his hand into the door. Feeling no harm coming to his hand the rest of his body quickly followed.

Whatever he was expecting this wasn't it. In every direction all he could see was green with purple doors scattered about. Stepping on a floating rock looked around and saw glowing figures floating about. "This is so cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a childish enthusiasm.

His enthusiasm quickly drained when he heard a menacing voice behind him say, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Turning around Beast Boy came face to face with a mechanical ghost with a flaming green mohawk, and an evil grin on his face. "Is this one of the whelp's friends I've heard about?"

Confused BB asked, "Whelp?"

The ghost's grin grew larger as he continued, "You would know him better as Danny Phantom."

BB looked at him and asked, "How do you know Danny?"

The ghost replied, "I know him because I am Skulker, The Ghost Zone's _Greatest _Hunter, and he is my prey."

Looking even more confused Beast Boy asked, "Prey?"

Skulker continued to grin as he said, "Yes long have I tried to get the whelp so that I may rest his pelt on my wall."

BB gave him a grossed out look, "Ewww."

Flexing one of his mechanical arms Skulker frowned as he continued, "Though, after not hunting him for some time I will be a little rusty," Skulker suddenly grinned and continued, "So I better get some practice." A large gun popped out of his arm and pointed it at Beast Boy and said only one thing, "Run."

Quickly turning around Beast Boy saw that the doors that had led him here were closed; panicking Beast Boy morphed into a falcon, surprising Skulker and took off. "Hmm, a shape shifter, I haven't hunted one of those for a while," Skulker mused, "This should be fun." A pair of wings popped out from his back and took off in pursuit of his new prey.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's P.O.V<strong>

I had made my sandwich and was walking back to my room to eat. I opened the door to find a bucket of paint, rope and a balloon. _"Beast Boy."_ I thought as I rolled my eyes. But then I thought, _"Wait, where's BB?"_ As I scanned the room for Beast Boy I noticed that my computer which was hooked up to the portal was flashing. I clicked the message indicator and read the message.

_Ghost Portal opened at 3:07._

"_Why was the portal opened, I didn't open it so who…"_ I looked at the supplies for the prank Beast Boy left behind and it clicked.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V<strong>

Clockwork floated in his lair adjusting the clock on his staff, only to be interrupted by a pair of Observants.

"Clockwork why have-"

"**BEAST BOYYY!" **

Clockwork chucked slightly as the Observants started to turn their heads around looking for the source before one of them asked, "What was that?"

Clockwork in his monotone voice answered, "Only a half ghost boy getting angry at one of his friends antics, nothing we have to be concerned of."

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's P.O.V.<strong>

Less than thirty seconds after my soul shattering scream the others burst into my room.

Robin asked, "Danny what is it? What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself and replied, "Beast Boy just when into the Ghost Zone."

"WHAT?" Was the collective cry of the Titans.

I tried to calm them down, "Guys its ok I'll just go and get him, he'll be find as long as he doesn't do something stupid."

Raven asked, "This is the same Beast Boy were talking about right?"

I sweat dropped, "O, right."

Robin then said, "Were coming with you."

I quickly responded, "What, no you can't!"

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"You guys can't fight ghosts and I haven't finished the stuff I'm making for you guys so you can."

Cyborg asked, "How long would it take to finish?"

I did some quick calculations, "A few hours, but I'm still waiting on a few materials to come in. Look I'll be fine, I've been to the Zone plenty of times."

Starfire asked, "But friend Danny, how will we know if you need help?"

Cyborg then said, "Star's right, what if the T-communicator doesn't work in the Ghost Zone?" I thought for a moment before I snapped my fingers and opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of earpieces.

I handed them one of the earpieces and put the other one in my ear, "These are the Fenton Phones, you can use them talk to me while I'm in the Ghost Zone."

Raven raised an eyebrow, Fenton Phones?"

I grinned sheepishly and said as I put my belt on, "My Dad liked to put Fenton on everything he and Mom made."

Robin who clearly didn't like letting me go by myself said, "Alright, but the moment you find Beast Boy, contact us." Nodding I opened the portal and stepped through into the Ghost Zone. I looked around at the eerie, yet familiar green expanse.

I grabbed one of the inventions from my belt and turned it on. It worked like the radar on the Specter Speeder, capable of detecting any real world items in the Ghost Zone.

"_Real world item detected._" Looking at the screen I saw that Beast Boy was moving away very quickly. _"Ok, he's probably being chased by a ghost, but not even Beast Boy could have ticked anyone off enough that quickly unless… Skulker,"_ I thought. I adjusted my course and took off at my top speed, hoping to find Beast Boy in one piece, so I could tear him apart when I got my hands on him.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V.<strong>

Beast Boy was flying as fast as he could away from the ghostly hunter, who at that moment was firing ectoplamsic powered guns at his prey. After narrowly dodging one of the shots Beast Boy looked down to see a rocky path floating beneath him. Hoping to lose the hunter in the rocks Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah, but before he could get anywhere a launcher popped out of Skulker's arm and fired a net at the shape shifter, entangling him. As Beast Boy struggled to get out of the net Skulker pushed a button on his arm, sending an electric charge through the net, forcing Beast Boy to reverted back to his human form.

Skulker looked at Beast Boy and said, "I expected you to put up more of a challenge." Shrugging Skulker continued, "Oh well, thanks to you I now know where the whelp is."

A new voice shouted, "He's right here!"

Skulker turned to the sound of the voice and was surprised to see Danny charging at him full speed with his fists in front of him. Skulker's confusion was obvious as he asked, "How did-"

That was all Skulker got out as before Danny struck him at 210 miles per hour, sending the hunter flying back. Danny landed on the ground and phased Beast Boy out of the net.

Beast Boy looked at Danny and said, "Dude, that was awesome! You totally kicked-"

Danny interrupted Beast Boy before he began to rant, **"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"**

Beast Boy, who was now debating on what was worse, the hunter, or an angry Danny, tried to reply, "Uh…well…"

But Danny just continued, **"WHY WOULD YOU ENTER THE GHOST PORTAL! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS IN HERE?" **

Beast Boy who had transformed into a turtle during Danny's rant, morphed back and asked, "Dude look its fine, you got me and if any ghosts attack us you can kick some ghostly butt!"

Taking a deep breath Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose and replied, "I'm not afraid of fighting the ghosts, but now that Skulker knows where I am, he's going to tell everyone and Jump City is going to be infested with ghosts by the end of the week."

Beast Boy's ears drooped, "Oh…"

Danny sighed and said, "We'll deal with that later, right now we need to get out of here." Danny turned the Fenton Phones on and spoke into it, "Guys, I found Beast Boy."

Robin's voice came over the earpiece, "Is he ok?"

Danny answered, "Yeah, he's fine, that is until we get back to the tower and I tear him apart!" Beast Boy paled slightly at the thought of Danny getting back at him. "We'll be back in a little bit, so get ready to open the portal when we arrive."

"Got it, Robin out."

Danny turned off the communicator and told Beast Boy, "Come on we have to get going before Skulker-"

"WHELP!"

Danny sighed as he turned around to face the irate hunter, "-gets up."

Beast Boy fell to the ground when he saw the missile launchers pop out of Skulker's shoulders. "You're pelt will rest at the foot of my bed!"

Danny grinned as his fists charged with ecto energy, "I thought you wanted my pelt on your wall?" Skulker just gritted his teeth and fired a salvo of missiles at Danny. Beast Boy had managed to recover and watched in awe as Danny dodged the missiles like they weren't even fired and shot an ecto blast at Skulker, who narrowly dodged it. Danny then shot an ice beam at Skulker's jet pack freezing, causing him to fall. Skulker grunted as he hit the ground. "What's the matter Skulker, having an off day?"

Skulker's hand transformed into a glowing green blade and shouted, "Come and face me whelp!"

Danny grinned as he formed a sword out of ectoplasm, "With pleasure." The two charged each other and Beast Boy grinned in anticipation for what he thought would be an epic sword fight was interrupted by a voice both ghosts knew all too well.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! TREMBLE BEFORE MY-" The Box Ghost's rant was interrupted by Skulker firing a gag at his mouth, shutting him up.

Danny sighed in relief and said. "Thank you."

Skulker replied, "He gets on my nerves too."

Danny grinned as he said, "No, I mean thank you for giving me an opening."

Skulker's eyes widened, "What?" Danny only grinned as he charged Skulker. Skulker wasn't fast enough to block the blade, so Danny managed to deliver a direct blow, severing his head off. When Danny turned to Beast Boy he was as pale as a bed sheet.

Danny couldn't help himself as he said, "Are you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Dude, you just killed him!"

Danny then remembered Beast Boy didn't know about Skulker's suit. "Oh that, give me a minute." Danny walked over to Skulker's head and pulled out the glowing green blob that was trying to get out. Danny then walked over to Beast Boy and said, "Beast Boy meet Skulker."

Five seconds later Beast Boy was on the ground laughing. "HAHAHA, d-dude, he's so s-small, HAHAHA."

Skulker attempted to make threats despite his huge disadvantage. "Release me; I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter, you will release me!"

Danny mouth broke into an evil grin. "Ok, I'll let you go."

Skulker looked up in surprise, "Really."

Danny assured him, "Yep." Before Skulker could reply Danny threw him into the air, and kicked him as hard has he could, sending the tiny ghost flying. Danny looked at Beast Boy who was still on the ground laughing. Danny rolled his eyes and picked Beast Boy up and started flying to the portal. "Come on let's get out of here before another ghost that hates my guts shows up."

Beast Boy then huffed, "I can fly too."

Danny looked down and raised an eyebrow, "At 210 mph?"

Beast Boy looked down and replied, "No."

Danny nodded and said, "Thought so."

Before Danny could go any farther, he was stopped by a nasally voice.

"HA! I TECHNUS MASTER OF ALL THINGS OF ELECTRONIC AND BEEPING HAVE FOUND THE GHOST CHILD!" Beast Boy looked at the new ghost who wore black goggles, a lab coat and he had his hair slicked back into a mullet.

Danny shook his head and asked, "Now that you found me, what are you going to do?"

Technus as usual shouted his answer, "I TECHNUS WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY HIP TECHNOLOGY!"

Danny raised an eyebrow and said, "What technology?" Technus looked like he was about to shout the answer, but then he looked around and realized that there was no technology that he could use to fight with.

"UH…"

Danny smirked as he said, "Thought so." Raising a hand he fired an ice beam, freezing Technus in a block of ice. The self proclaimed master of technology fell onto a floating rock. Satisfied, Danny resumed his course towards the portal.

Beast Boy asked, "Dude, how many ghosts hate you?"

Danny laughed a little and replied, "It would be easier to ask which ghosts don't hate me."

Thanks to Danny's speed they reached the portal in a few minutes. Danny then told the others that they were there and they opened the portal. Danny and Beast Boy went through the portal and were back in Danny's room where the other Titans were waiting. The moment they exited the portal they were caught in one of Starfire's death hugs.

"Friends, you are unharmed!" Danny swore he heard bones cracking as Starfire hugged them with her alien strength.

"Uh...Star…can you put us…down?" Danny asked painfully.

Starfire realized that she was hurting the two of them and dropped them on the ground. Danny took his Fenton Phone out and placed it on his desk. Turning to the others he said, "Come on, let's get out of here before Beast Boy messes anything else up, and I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V.<strong>

Several hours after being humiliated by Danny, Skulker got back to his lair and hopped into his spare suit. He had learned when it came to the ghost boy to always have a back up suit. He was currently flying to give his report to Plasmius. Stopping at Vlad's purple football shaped ghost portal door he opened it and flew in. Finding Vlad in his lab Skulker spoke without preamble.

"He's finished his portal."

Knowing exactly who Skulker was talking Vlad asked, "Do any other ghosts know?"

Skulker answered, "The Box Ghost saw us, and with his mouth everyone will know by the end of the week."

Vlad sighed and looked at the floor in thought, "Very well, then I must accelerate my plans." Turning back to Skulker he asked, "Are you certain you know where he is?"

Knowing who his employer was talking about Skulker replied, "Yes, he is currently being held by the Observants *sigh* again." Vlad began to walk to his portal before Skulker asked, "Plasmius, are you certain that freeing him is wise? The last time you used him didn't work out to well."

Vlad opened the portal before turning to Skulker and said, "While he make not like me, he hates Daniel more, once I tell him I know where he is I'm sure he'll be willing to make some sort of deal." Though not entirely convinced Skulker remained silent as Vlad walked through the portal, leaving the ghostly hunter by himself. Skulker grinned as he thought of hunting the whelp and his new friends. _"They'll never know what hit them."_

* * *

><p><strong>I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, but I needed to finish the Ghost Portal and let the other ghosts know where Danny is.<strong>

**Oh, and if you can guess who Vlad and Skulker were talking about you'll get… absolutely nothing, except the satisfaction of figuring it out for yourself.**


	6. Forces of Nature

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

* * *

><p>Deep in Ghost Zone an Observant and two guards floated to a darkened jail cell. The Observant asked, "Are you prepared for your trial Vortex?"<p>

Two red eyes pierced the darkness and an unearthly glow revealed Vortex, the ghost master of weather. The insane ghost grinned as he asked, "Are you ready to burn?" A red glow surrounded Vortex as he activated his powers, only for a spectral barometer to shock him.

The Observant smugly crossed his arms and said, "Give up Vortex, you can't possibly escape."

"You know, for ghosts that are suppose to watch the time stream, you don't learn from the past much do you?" The Observant turned to look at the guard whose hand was glowing with pink energy. That was all the Observant was able to register before he and the other guard were blasted into a wall and fell to the ground out cold. The guard removed his helmet to reveal a smirking Vlad Plasmius.

"YOU!" Vortex shouted, having remembered how Plasmius had used him and his powers for his own gain. "What do you want?"

Vlad smirked and replied, "I'm going to free you."

Vortex, not being a complete idiot asked, "An in exchange?"

Vlad just continued to smirk and answered, "Oh, just a little job for you to do."

"JOB! VORTEX DOES NOT JOBS WORM.*Gasp* YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT I AM ALLOWING YOU TO EXIST!" Vortex shouted in rage. A hollow threat so long as he was in the cell, but he is insane.

Vlad just smiled and continued, "Oh I think you'll like this job, you see it involves a certain ghost boy you know quite well. Danny Phantom."

Vortex's eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's P.O.V. <strong>

The storm that was brewing outside prevented me from leaving the tower, at least, not without the risk of getting struck by lightning, and trust me, it's not fun. As I came down a corridor I heard Beast Boy laughing. Curious I turned myself invisible and walked up to the green changeling, who was currently holding a balloon next to a giant slingshot.

Beast Boy held the balloon which I was positive wasn't filled with water and said, "This is going to be so sweet."

"What are you doing?" Raven's voice took Beast Boy by total surprise as he barely caught the balloon.

Deciding it would be a good time to reveal my presence I dropped my invisibility, starting Beast Boy even more. "This better not be another one of you're stupid pranks."

Beast Boy puffed his chest out proudly and replied, "Ok it's not a stupid prank. It's a brilliant one." Raven rolled her eyes and I slapped my forehead. Not noticing are expressions he continued, "Ok remember how Cyborg put shampoo and I turned brown for two days?" I chuckled slightly at that memory. Cyborg was really good at pranks. "Well guys it's payback time!" Pulling a set of blueprints Beast Boy went on to explain how his giant slingshot would plant a balloon of oil into Cyborg's face. "Pretty clever huh," Beast Boy asked, obviously proud with himself.

Raven replied, "You're a genius." I detect sarcasm.

"It's just a little clean, good, dirty fun." Hearing a door down the hallway opening Beast Boy grabbed us and pulled us behind a corner.

"I do not think-" Raven started.

"Shh!"

"BB that's not-" I tried to say only for Beast Boy to interrupt me.

"Shhh!"

"Why are we hiding?" A new voice asked.

"Shh!"

Beast Boy then realized who the new voice belonged to and turned around with a look of horror on his face. "Cyborg? You can't be Cyborg!"

Cyborg confused asked, "I can't?"

"If you're you then whose-" Before Beast Boy could finish his question the balloon was released towards the unsuspecting victim. Beast Boy tried to stop the balloon, but he wasn't fast enough. The balloon struck a surprised Starfire in the face.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy shouted.

The three of us ran up and Cyborg asked, "You ok?"

Starfire looked at us and asked, "This is punishment… I did something wrong?"

"You didn't." Raven started.

"He did." I finished angrily looking at Beast Boy. I mean of all the things, oil to the _face_?"

Beast Boy tried to apologize, "Star it was-, you weren't suppose to-, uh." We looked at him expecting him to apologize. "Just remember to change that oil every three thousand miles."

Starfire not at all amused by Beast Boy's attempt at making a joke stood up and began to yell at Beast Boy. "On my planet we have a name for those who do such terrible things! You are a…a klorbag varblernelk!"

"I'm a what bag?"

Cyborg looked down at him and said, "You heard the lady."

I continued, "Star's right."

"You are such a klorbag." Raven finished.

Beast Boy was still trying to defend himself, "Come on guys can't anyone take a joke?" Before any of us could respond the tower shook from the force of the storm.

"Titans!" We all turned around to see Robin standing behind us. "Trouble!"

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the bridge a thunderclap shook the cars and the bridge supports. We found two teens in the middle of the chaos. The smaller thinner on had yellow skin, with yellow hair shaped in the form of a lightning bolt. The other bigger teen was blue and had a helmet on his head that looked like it belonged in medieval Japan.<p>

The Blue teen put his hand on the yellow teen's shoulder as he said, "Most amusing."

Their heads turned towards us on the truck they had blasted a lighting blot shape into as Robin said, "Hate to break it to you, but you two have a lousy sense of humor. This ends _now_."

The two teens got angry and the yellow teen replied, "No one gives orders to thunder and lightning! Taste my power!" Lightning charged up a lightning bolt in his hand and shot it at us. We all avoided the lightning and prepared to battle. Starfire and I fired star bolts and ecto blasts at Lightning, forcing him to run. The two of them ran atop the cars exchanging energy blasts as I flew above trying to hit the yellow teen. He managed to dodge all of our attacks and hit Starfire with a bolt of lightning throwing her off the bridge. Knowing that Starfire would be all right I continued after the teen who tried to hit me with lightning bolts. I managed to dodge most of them, but one got past my defenses and struck me.

It wasn't as bad as some of the lightning bolts I had taken before, but it still hurt a lot. I cried out as I hit one of the support beams and fell to the ground. When I got up Lightning had shocked Beast Boy out of his Panda bear form and was blasted over to a pile of rubble. I charged the teen and shot a powerful ecto blast into his chest, causing him to skid and fall to the ground. I floated over to him and asked, "Not so tuff now are you?" His only response was to growl and release a wall of lightning. I quickly raised an ecto shield and I grunted as I struggled to hold my shield up. Adding another burst of energy to his attack, the teen broke through my shield and once again sent me flying. By the time I had gotten up the two teens had left leaving behind a trashed bridge.

Beast Boy, who had just gotten out of a pile of rubble with his hair smoking said, "Well that was a shock." Starfire ignored him and floated over to us. "I'm guessing you're still mad?" I helped Raven get up as Robin began to give us orders.

"Ok team, we have to find those guys before they do any more damage. Cyborg, search the west side. Raven, Danny the east. I'll take downtown. Beast Boy, you and Star scan from the skies."

Beast Boys eyes widened slightly and glanced at Star. "Um, maybe Cyborg should come with me instead?"

Robin looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Cyborg can't fly."

"Oh, yeah."

Cyborg bent down to BB and said in a teasing tone, "Have a nice flight my little klorbag."

* * *

><p>Raven and I had searched most of the east side of town when we got a call from Robin. "The Thunder and Lightning are in the forest by the city, regroup there." When we reached the clearing that the brothers were at a giant flame monster came out of the ground.<p>

An old man shouted at it, "Burn it fire! Burn it all!"

Robin then spoke up, "Didn't anyone ever tell you? You play with fire you're going to get burned!" The flame monster roared and released a blast of fire in our direction, which we narrowly dodged. The giant monster ignored us and began to walk to the city, burning anything in its path. "Titans Go!" We charged after the monster trying to get ahead of it. Robin threw a handful of smoke pellets at the monster slowing it down.

Raven flew through the smoke and said, "Flames can't spread if there's nothing to burn. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black tendrils of energy shot out of her hand and tore the trees from their roots, out of the path of the fiery behemoth.

"Good idea Raven!" Robin cried out, "Beast Boy, Starfire, Danny help her out!" Beast Boy morphed into a yak and used his strength to tear the trees out of their roots. Star and I used energy blasts to destroy the trees. But even though we cut off the creature's fuel it still continued towards the city. Cyborg jump down onto the ground and fired his cannon, creating a shock wave that struck the monster head on.

Unable to see anything in the smoke Beast Boy asked, "Is it out?" Just as he said that the monster burst through the flames.

"You just had to ask." Raven said. Robin then began running, not to the monster but behind it. I didn't have time to dwell on this as the beast continued on its path of destruction. Raven flew in front of it and chanted her mantra. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Her dark energy stuck the monster, extinguishing its flames. It stood there limp for a moment before it re-ignited its flames and sent a burst of fire, pushing us all back. Before we could all recover a bolt of lightning struck us. The two brothers came to the ground and charged us. Star and Beast Boy also charged them, leaving Raven, Cyborg and I to stop the flame monster.

The monster released a fire blast at us, intending to incinerate us. I quickly fired a pair of ice beams at the incoming projectile, preventing it from hitting us. I gritted my teeth as I tried to keep the flame at bay, but the monster was beginning to overpower me. "I could use some help guys!" Raven and Cyborg then began to shoot at the beast, disrupting its concentration on the flame, allowing my ice beams to hit it. The monster froze over, and I had a sense of victory before it shattered the ice and sent us flying.

Starfire and Beast Boy came to our side with no sign of the brothers. We watched as the monster continued on its path to the city. Cyborg then spoke up, "If those houses go the whole city could go! We got to stop the fire!"

Raven asked, "How?"

I responded, "Any way we can." We ran as fast as we could and managed to reach the houses before the monster. Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and sucked up some water and shot it at the monster. Raven used her dark energy to redirect the flames away from the houses and Cyborg directed the flow of a fire hydrant towards the beast. I fired ice beams at it, trying to freeze it over, while Starfire just floated there since her powers couldn't stop fire. The monster fell back, only to quickly recover and continue on its mission to burn the city.

Just as I thought it was over, it began to rain. The monster screamed and tried to avoid the precipitation, but to no avail. Under the constant assault of the water the monster became nothing but a pile of smoking ash.

As we were cheering for the much needed rain the two brothers approached us in a non-threatening way. As Beast Boy walked up to the two of them Thunder bowed and began to apologize. "I am sorry for the trouble we have made."

Thunder elbowed his brother who also bowed and apologized, "I am also sorry."

Thunder continued, "You have taught us much green one, thank you."

"Don't thank me; thank the one that taught me." Beast Boy pointed to Starfire who walked up to the brothers.

Starfire and the brothers bowed to each other as Starfire said, "And thank you for helping us defeat the flame monster." I winced slightly as a piece of hail hit me in the back of the head.

"Yeah, thanks, but don't you think the hail is a bit too much?" I asked.

The brothers looked at each other and then at me. Lightning replied, "We cannot make hail, only rain." Just as he said that the wind picked up and the hail and rain became much stronger.

Cyborg then asked, "Well what caused that?" Moments after those words left his mouth a blue mist came out of my mouth. _"No."_ I thought.

A familiar insane laughing filled the skies. "I did." My head looked up in shock and surprise as the clouds cleared and revealed Vortex, the ghost weather master.

"Vortex?-!" I shouted, confused at the presence of the insane weather ghost. "How did you escape Observant custody?"

Vortex just laughed and replied, "Let's just say I got a get out of jail free card, now enough of the pleasantries! GHOST BOY PREPARE TO BURN!" Vortex shot a bolt at lighting at me which I quickly dodged by taking flight. He continued to fire lightning bolts at me as I tried to get close enough to him for my ecto blats to have an effect. Starfire and Raven flew up beside me and our hands crackled with our respective energies as we prepared to strike, but before we could Vortex took a huge breath and blew at hurricane grade winds at us, forcing us to the ground. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Vortex, but by the time it got to him it was already spent. Vortex simply raised his hand and blocked the attack. He then fired an ice beam at Cyborg in attempt to freeze him. Cyborg tried to dodge, but he wasn't fast enough and his feet got frozen to the ground. Thunder and Lightning took to the skies and shot Vortex in the back. Angry Vortex turned around, "WHO DARES TO CONTROL THE WEATHER WITHOUT MY *Gasp* PERMISSON?"

Thunder and Lightning looked at each other and then at Vortex and responded, "We do!"

"PREPARE TO PAY *Gasp* MAGGOTS!" Vortex then backhanded both of them, causing them to go flying into the hill. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and tried to claw Vortex's eyes. Vortex fried to swat him away but Beast Boy was too quick. Beast Boy flew back to the ground and returned to his human form. Raven managed to get back up and shot Vortex with a blast of dark energy. Vortex screamed in pain as Raven's dark energy hit him. "AAAAAHHHH!" Raven stopped and Vortex hung his head down and held his hands over his stomach in pain. I tensed and waited for him to lash out in anger, but to my surprise he looked up and gave an evil smile and said, "Bravo, I give you a _thunderous_ applause." Vortex then clapped his hands, releasing a thunder shock wave that knocked the others down. I managed to stay up by throwing up an ecto dome at the last minute. I grew worried as I tried to think of way to beat Vortex. "Pity," I looked up to see Vortex looking down at us, "I was expecting a much more _heated_ battle." Vortex's eyes glowed red as he prepared to incinerate us, but before he could fire a bird-a-rang hit him in the face.

"Then I guess it's time to cool things off." Everyone's heads turned to the voice to see Robin standing with a bird-a-rang in hand. Robin threw it at Vortex's chest, incasing him in ice. Vortex's eyes glowed red and he broke out of his icy prison. Growling in anger Vortex took a shot at Robin who skillful dodged it. I took off from the ground and shot Vortex in the back with an ecto-blast. He turned around and struck me with a lightning bolt. I fell to the ground in pain and looked up just in time to see Robin's staff pass through Vortex. _"Note to self: I _need_ to give the others ghost hunting gear soon."_ I winced as Robin hit the ground hard. I tried to think of a way to beat the insane ghost. _"Ok, last time I fought him I had his powers, I don't have that right now, so I need to weaken him but how?"_ I looked at my belt at all my weapons. _"Ghost gloves no, Fenton Thermos not yet, Fenton Peeler n- wait that's it!"_ I grabbed the peeler and powered it up.

I looked up to see Vortex above us with his hands crackling with lightning, "Your pathetic attempts to beat me have been amusing." A single beep indicated that the peeler was at full power.

"Then I guess you'll find this hilarious!" I shouted as I fired the peeler. Vortex screamed in agony as his powers began to weaken. I stopped firing and looked at Vortex who was clutching his smoking chest.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BOY!" Vortex raised his hand, only for sparks to come out. "What? I'm... powerless?"

"But I'm not!" I shouted as I charged Vortex. I then delivered his well deserved beating. Vortex fell to the ground and I took out my thermos and sucked him in. The weather cleared and a rainbow covered the sky. I smiled as the others began to get back up. _"Villains: 0, Titans: 2."_

* * *

><p>After we had thanked the brothers for their help in fighting Vortex we gathered at a cliff overlooking the city. A colorful rainbow covered the sky. Robin handed Cyborg something he had picked up during his fight with the old man he told us about.<p>

"So, Slade wants to destroy the city, question is why?" Cyborg said to Robin.

Robin replied, "I don't know, but I will find out, and he won't get away with it."

BB walked up to Star and asked, "So am I still a klorbag?"

Starfire looked thoughtful as she answered, "No I believe you are more of a... milnip wusserloop."

"SWEET!" he cackled as he started dancing. "Go Beast Boy! I'm a milnip! Who's your wuserloop? Huh?" he said before turning to Starfire. "That is a good thing... right Star?" he asked, she simply giggling we all began to leave, leaving Beast Boy hot-footing it back home.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V.<strong>

Skulker phased back into Vlad's lair after invisibly watching the Titans battle Vortex just outside of Danny's ghost sense. Skulker walked up the Vlad who was currently working on a device.

"Well?" Vlad asked without turning around.

Skulker reported, "I got the supplies, but they managed to beat Vortex."

Vlad turned around and smirked, "Oh, I never intended for Vortex to beat them, just to keep them busy while you got the supplies."

Skulker nodded in understanding before saying something else, "I appears someone else is interested in the Titans."

Vlad's ears perked up at this, "Really, who?"

Skulker said, "I heard the name Slade though my directional microphone."

Vlad's eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes, I now who Slade is."

"What should we do?"

Vlad clasped his hands behind his back and paced the room and replied, "For now, just let events play out, once the project is finished, _nothing_, not even the Titans will stand in my way."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please review.<strong>


End file.
